Kenzaki Kiku
Kenzaki Kiku '(剣崎きく) is a main protagonist of ''Kyun Kyun Pretty Cure. Kiku is the daughter of Cure Sword. Kiku can be a bit stubborn at times, even though on the inside she is very sweet. Her catchphrase is '"Maybe ?" '(多分 ？ Tabun). Her Cure form is 'Cure Blade '(キュアブレード). Bio Description Much like her mother, she has a strong sense of duty, but also honor and justice. Unlike her mother however, Kiku was born on earth and has never met nor heard of Princess Mari Ange, and wishes to visit the Trump Kingdom one day and has been a Cure ever since she was 5 years-old. In her spare time, Kiku enjoys drawing pictures and listening to her mother's popular songs, including both ~SONGBIRD~ and With All My Heart. Profile *'''Full Name: Kenzaki Miku *'Age:' 11 *'Information:' **'Birthday: '''February 7th **'Zodiac Sign:' Aquarius **'Hanakotoba: Carnation Etymology '''Kenzaki (剣崎): Ken (剣) means "sword", while zaki (崎) means "small peninsula" or "promontory". Kiku '(きく): means "chrysanthemum". Appearance Kiku Kiku is a pale-skinned girl with short, purple hair in a straight bub cut with straight cut bangs and matching eyes. A white spade-shaped hairpin clips the left side of her bangs back. She normally wears a short lilac dress with a black, sleeveless buttoned vest overtop with white tights and black mary janes. Cure Blade As Cure Blade, both her hair and eyes turn lilac; her hair is now lengthened to her waist. Now tied into a low ponytail with a white feathery hair piece, along with a long, curly strand sprouting from the left side with an indigo ribbon tied to the back of her head. She has indigo, studded-spade earrings and a lilac choker. Her dress is lilac and white with a pale lilac skirt; the left longer than the other with a white pitecoat underneath, along with indigo tights. Ankle-high lilac boots with white, pointed toe and heel. An amethyst heart is attached to the center of the chest with a purple cloth hanging from it. The sleeves are feathery, and end at the wrist with an indigo bow sewn at the ends. On her right side, is where she hangs her Lovely Commune. Cure Blade '"Playing the trump card of cutting courage! Cure Blade!" 切断勇気のトランプカードをプレイ！キュアブレード！ Setsudan yūki no kādo o purei! Kyua Burēdo! Cure Blade (キュアブレード) is Kiku's Pretty Cure alter ego. She represents courage and the spade card suit. "Pretty Cure, Love Link!" Attacks *'Blade Cut '(クラッドカット): Cure Blade's signature attack. She can perform it using the incantation, "Purify! Blade Cut!" (浄化する！ブレードカット！). She first uses the Lovely Commune. She then puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Lovely Commune's screen. Blade twirls around releasing many swords of light at the Jikochuu, purifying it. Songs Singles Duets Groups Trivia *Before Aiko became Cure Amour, Kiku had previous teammates who unfortunately died during their battle against Selfish King They were Cures Joker and Jack. Category:Purple Cures Category:HarunaCures Category:Courage using Cures Category:Wind using Cures